Lipstick
by violetllines
Summary: Emma and Regina get kinky before the blondes morning run with Mary Margaret. (A moderately low M)
1. Chapter 1

_Regina and Emma get kinky before Emma's morning run with Mary Margaret, when MM sees lipstick marks on Emma's thighs things get awkward._

"Oh god," Emma's hands are clenched in Regina hair. Her head is thrown back against the headboard and her knees are inching closer and closer towards her torso as Regina gently kisses the inside of the blondes thighs, her hands preoccupied with the blondes wet center.

"I prefer Regina, dear, but whatever suits you is fine." Emma completely tosses the snarky comment aside as her toes curl. Regina is now leaving soft kisses against the inside the blondes thighs, getting closer towards the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, Regina. . ." Emma breaths as the brunette jerks her hand. Emma's head slams back against the headboard and her chest juts out. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she does her best to not hurt Regina as her hands try to clench harder around her hair.

"Don't stop saying my name." Regina demands as she continues kissing all around the blondes legs. Emma's mouth opens in silent scream as her hips begin to rock against Regina's hands. Although Regina raises an eyebrow at the eager blonde she doesn't comment.

The alarm beside the bed goes off and Regina reaches her free hand over and slams down on the button to turn it off. She growls to herself as she climbs up the blondes twitching body to kiss her throat.

"I will finish you before you leave," Regina promises. Emma lets out a sound caught between a moan and a mewl, closing her eyes her hands release from Regina's hair and instead they flex until Regina reaches out and grabs both of them into one hand, holding them against the wall above the headboard,

"I'm close." Emma exclaims as her hips began to twitch out of their rhythm. Regina smiles as she begins to use her whole arm muscles and increases the pace. Emma begins to squirm and moan breathlessly.

On the bedside table Emma's phone goes off and Regina rolls her eyes, knowing exactly who it is. It would be that damned woman to interrupt a moment like this. Regina growls against Emma's throat again and throws her whole self into pleasing the blonde quickly.

Regina positions herself so she is stretched out above the blonde, her legs supporting her and her hips helping her hands she presses the four fingers deep and quick into the blonde, gyrating her hips as the blonde tears her wrists away from Regina's distracted grasp to cling at her bare back.

Blunt nails dig into toned flesh, leaving bright angry red marks as she digs her fingers in and her legs wrap around Regina lower back, Regina's now free hand supports her against the wall as Emma leeches onto her and hangs from her body.

"Oh shit Regina I'm coming again!" Emma barely gets it out, her words coming in whimpers, before she does as she said. Her juices spray up onto Regina's lower stomach and Regina feels a twitch in her gut, wetness flooding between her own thighs she grins and nuzzles against Emma's neck, gently pushing her fingers in and out of the blonde.

"Im sorry to say, dear, but that was your mother, you might want to get down to the docks before she sends a search party for you and finds us out." Emma breathlessly laughs as she pulls herself tighter against Regina, her own muscles flexing as she holds herself up.

"Damnit, I'll call you later before I head over." Emma says, her breath still coming in pants. "I can pick up some dinner for You, Henry, and I." Regina nods and pulls her fingers from the blonde, the clear juices stringing from the women's center.

"Okay, I love you." Regina replies, smiling at the blonde who detaches herself from the brunette and slides off the bed, quickly getting dressed in the running shorts and tank top she keeps in Regina's dresser. Emma strides across the room when Regina slides off the bed too and gently kisses her.

"I love you too, babe." Emma whispers against her lips, then she pulls back and looks into brown eyes. "Gotta run." She smirks and throws her hair in a ponytail as she walks away, it isn't until Regina looks out the window and sees red marks on Emma's legs as the blonde leaves the house that she realizes she was in the middle of putting lipstick on when Emma began to ask her for a quickie.

Shrugging Regina heads towards the shower, Oh well, the blonde is sure to notice before she sees her mother.

* * *

"Hey, where were you? With this mystery man nobody knows about?" Mary Margaret asks, looking at Emma hopefully as she arrives at the docks. Emma smiles a dopey 'I just got laid' grin and nods.

"Yeah, so are we going into the woods today?" Emma asks, she looks from Mary Margaret's face to the woods a few miles down the road and puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god, Emma what happened to your leg?" Mary Margaret exclaims, bending down to look at the blonde woman's leg.

"What?" Emma, confused as all hell, looks down and feels her body freeze when she-at the same moment as Mary Margaret-realizes what they are.

"Emma, why is there lipstick marks all over your legs?" Emma gulps and moves her leg to look at the inside and sees them peeking out from under her shorts, on the front of her leg, on the side just below her hips. Emma blushes and rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh you know what, it's kind of a funny thing. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_Emma Swan realizes Mary Margaret is a very angry woman when secrets are kept form her._

Before Mary Margaret could respond further Emma turned and ran from her mother, picking up speed and desperately not wanting to hear what her mother had to say about this.

"Emma Swan you get back here!" The brunette yelled, Emma tossed her head over her shoulder.

"Promise not to get mad first!" Mary Margaret was sprinting after the blonde, rage in her eyes. How could her own daughter not tell her this?

"Why would I get mad? Emma I love you no matter what!" Mary Margaret shouted back, desperate for her daughter to know she wouldn't get mad.

"When you find out who's lipstick this is you will get mad!" Emma shouted as they neared town. Mary Margaret scoffed loudly for the blonde to hear and ran harder, she was slowly gaining on the blonde.

"What, It's not like they're Regina's." Mary Margaret said back, she noticed how Emma's stride faltered and the blonde looked back nervously. Roaring Mary Margaret ran faster. "It's Regina's lipstick?!" She screamed, Emma gulped nervously and pushed herself harder.

"Um, no." Emma weakly shouted back as the two began running through the streets of the town. David was standing on the street in front of his truck and Emma quickly bypassed him but Mary Margaret turned her head and quickly shouted something after him.

"I'll tell you later!" The brunette was cut off as she faced forward again and ran into a pole, Emma would have been laughing had this not been a serious moment but it was, so she turned her head forward and prayed the brunette wouldn't find her for a few hours.

"Emma Swan you can't hide from me!"Quickly turning down an alley Emma didn't dare slow down until she arrived at the white mansion she left only half an hour before. Not waiting to knock Emma jumped over the stairs onto the porch and pushed through the door, shutting it quickly behind her and bolting up the stairs towards Regina's room.

"Regina?" Emma called, finally slowing down as she shut the brunettes bedroom door behind her.

"You're back soon." Regina said with surprise as she emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a black towel. With hungry eyes Emma noticed the way her hair looked black wet and slicked back the way it was, the ends curled around the nape of her neck and dripping water down her toned back.

"Uh," Emma blinked and tried to remember why she was running. Regina smirked and sauntered towards the blonde, noting the way her eyes got dark, hers mirroring the blondes.

"Come back for more?" She purred, her sultry voice dripping with sexual appeal. Emma-through half lidded eyes-nodded numbly, the only thing she could focus on were the sleek and tan legs that rippled with muscle as the brunette walked-no, stalked-towards her.

"Uhm," once again Emma was left without the ability to speak and could only watch as the brunette reached a hand up and settled it on the top of her towel that was tucked in to keep it from falling.

"Emma Swan you open this door! I know youre in there!" Shaking her head Emma blinked and met the eyes of a curious, amused, surprised, and angry brunette. She didn't know so many emotions could be displayed by a person all at once.

"I assume that is why you were running?" Regina asked, settling on amusement as she listened to the pounding on the front door. Emma blushed and nodded, keeping her eyes downcast she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uhm, yeah, she kind of found out about us." Emma pointed at the lipstick marks on her legs and blushed harder as Regina bent down and licked her thumb to rub them off.

"Well I suppose I can't be mad, it is my fault after all." Emma numbly nodded, when Regina stood up again she hefted her towel higher and got a determined look on her face. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Without waiting a moment longer Regina turned and strutted from the room, Emma stared after the brunette as Regina walked down the stairs and when Emma realized she was being serious she quickly went after her, when she caught up with the brunette she found her opening the front door to a red faced Mary Margaret with a thick red mark in the middle of her face and a bloody nose.

"Well, Miss Blanchard, I suppose we owe you an explanation." Regina said coolly as she held the door open and looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"You suppose you owe me one? Of course you do!" Mary Margaret roared, Regina was doing her best to keep her cool and Emma watched from behind her as she took a deep breath in, making herself taller as she did so.

"Do not raise your voice like that in my house." Regina snapped, Mary Margaret-her face got redder than a tomato-angrily looked at Regina as her eyes widened with rage.

"I'm not even in your house!" Mary Margaret screamed, Regina sighed and gave the shorter woman a disapproving look.

"When you have calmed down we will talk. Dinner tonight at seven, here." Then without waiting for her response Regina shut and locked the door in Mary Margaret's face. She turned around and bypassed Emma, heading up the stairs as the blonde stared amazed, horrified, and awed at the place Regina was.

"Are you just going to stand there like a fool or will you come join me for a shower, you interrupted mine." Emma smiled and though she did feel slightly guilty about leaving her mother on the porch she followed after Regina anyway.

Shower sex is worth whatever anger the two of them will face tonight at seven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Emma and Regina have shower sex. **WARNING heavy smut ahead, this chapter can be skipped if you are not comfortable with this.**_

"Oh shit," Regina groaned as she slammed her head against the shower wall. Gritting her teeth and holding her eyes shut tight she pushed herself further against the wall. Emma pressed her hand against Regina's engorged clit harder and Regina couldn't keep it in anymore, her jaw opened wide and she let out a guttural moan.

"Oh holy shit babe keep doing that and I'll come just listening to you." Emma encouraged, her mouth detached from Regina's right breast to speak. Regina grabbed Emma's blonde locks tightly and felt her whole body tense up.

"Oh my god, Emma." Regina said as she lifted her head from the shower wall and looked down at the blonde who was maniacally smirking at her. While maintaining eye contact Emma switched to the skin below Regina's belly button and began viciously attacking it, suckling on it and then pulling her head back to pull the skin and leave a red mark as it popped from her mouth.

"Say my name." Emma encouraged, her hand moving faster and her other hand thrusting in and out of the brunette, three fingers giving the brunette insane pleasure.

"Emma," Regina breathed, encouraging her as her head fell back against the wall. Emma grinned and moving the hand massaging her clit harder and faster, Regina's hips bucked and Emma could feel she was close. "I'm close." Regina unknowingly confirmed for her.

"You are beautiful." Emma noted as her body slid up the length of Regina's so Emma could kiss the brunette softly as her hands pumped away at her center. To accommodate for both hands Regina hand to crouch on the bench inside the shower, hot water beat down on them from above.

"Shit!" Regina yelled through the kiss, her eyes flying open and her hands gripping Emma's ass and pulling the blonde's firm body against her. Emma smirked and kissed her harder.

"Emma!" Regina pulled away and grunted as Emma kept going, Regina's hips desperately lifted from the bench and gyrated into Emma's hands. Her eyes were wide open in pleasure and her back tensed as she felt another climax coming towards her.

"Holy shit babe," Emma muttered against Regina's neck, nuzzling it gently even as her arms pumped, they hurt like crazy but as long as it gave the brunette pleasure she would keep going.

"Oh god!" Regina yelled, her juices spraying onto Emma's hands. "Stop," Regina breathed. "Just-" She closed her eyes and grunted as her hips twitched against the firm hands unconsciously.

Regina's hands moved their way from Emma's ass to scratch their way up the blonde back, staying in the middle of it and clinging to the tight muscles there. Regina let out a half grunt half breath moan as Emma shoved her fingers further in slowly and then pulled them out.

"My god, we need to do shower sex more often." Emma noted, pulled her hand up to her mouth and licking it clean, her other hand moving to brush hair from Regina's face.

The brunette's eyes were still closed tight, and her hips were still held inches above the bench, she kept the position for another long moment before slowly easing her body down onto the bench.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, running her hands soothingly up and down the woman's body, still gently rubbing her nose against her neck. Regina didn't respond as she regained her breathing, she was waiting for all the effects of her climax to wear off to please the blonde just as well.

"Will you be?" Without any more warning Regina's hand flew from the blonde's back down to her dripping center where she began to move her hand back and forth across the blonde clit.

"Fuck!" Emma groaned, her body sitting up and her head thrown back she sat on the brunette's thighs and gripped her hips as her hips moved against the soft hand.

"I seem to always forget how vulgar you get." REgina mused, watching the blonde's body react as she slipped a finger inside her and rubbed it forcefully against the rough patch just past her entrance.

"You're one to talk." Emma grunted out, her eyes squeezed shut tight as she pulled her leg up so she was straddling one leg and began grinding harder against Regina's hand.

"Let's see how vulgar I can get you to go." Regina challenged herself and thrust her hand up and down quickly, reaching her other hand up to twist the blondes nipples in a way knew drove the woman crazy.

"Holy fucking-" Emma cut herself off as her breath hitched and her hips began to grind harder down on Regina's hand. The brunette smirked to herself and moved her hand down to sit on the blondes hip, she rubbed her wrist against the blondes clit as her finger pumped in and out.

"Are your toes curling yet, Miss Swan?" REgina asked, her voice low and sultry. Emma grunted and again her breath hitched as Regina added two more fingers. Emma yelled loudly as Regina paused in thrusting into the blonde and pressed her wrist against the woman's clit and began quickly moving it back and forth.

"Oh shit!" Emma yelled, without warning the blonde came over Regina's hand, Emma sighed, thinking the brunette would be done as she herself was sore-both from getting pleased and pleasing-but she was surprised when Regina kept going, increasing her pace even.

"Holy fucking shit, Regina!" Emma screamed, her body falling forward to lean completely on the arm that was supporting her on Regina's stomach. Beneath her Regina didn't seem to mind as she pulled her hand back and gripped the blondes shoulders.

Standing up Regina moved the blonde to switch their positions and grinned as Emma looked up at her with eyes that knew this was going to be a tiring day.

"i hope you aren't too spent dear, I have more things in mind for you." Emma looked up at her with eyes taking the challenge in stride-even if her sensitive body protested.

"Never." Emma answered stubbornly. Regina grinned wickedly, her finger softly stroking up and down Emma's shaved lips.

"Good." Regina started slow, keeping eye contact as the blondes legs twitched and jumped. Emma's hands moved to rest on Regina's hips and she smirked as her legs limply laid open for the brunette.

"Lets do a bet." Regina smirked above the blonde, leaning down and kissing her softly before pulling back.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina asked, slightly curious as to what the blonde wanted to do.

"If you use your hands you lose the bet and have to tell my parents, same for me except if I scream." Regina smirked with a glint in her eye and held out her hand for the blonde to shake.

"I accept your bet." They shook hands and Regina leaned forward so she was inches from Emma's face, their dark eyes boring into each other. "Prepare yourself to tell your parents, Miss Swan." Emma smirked and looked at Regina mischievously.

"Lets go," Emma encouraged. Regina kept grinning as she kneeled down and began sucking on Emma's sensitive and wet clit.

The blondes eyes shot open and her body tensed up, her hands clenched in Regina's hair as she furiously bit her lip, a moan trying to make its way out. Regina looked up at Emma as her head bobbed and grinned as she noticed the lip sucked between her teeth.

Regina curled her tongue around the engorged clit and sucked on it while pulled her head back, Emma painfully gripped her hair and Regina let go. Instead she went to flicking her tongue back and forth across the sensitive bud. Grinning as grunts left the blondes closed mouth.

"Don't be afraid to tell me whats good and what isn't, dear." Regina taunted, quickly going back to work on the woman's lips.

"Don't worry, I will." Regina looked up, surprised the blonde was able to get that much out. She started to raise her hand to thrust into the blonde but quickly remember the rule and pulled back. Emma noticed and groaned.

Her and her stupid rules, if it weren't for them she would have come by now. Rolling her eyes at herself Emma began grinding her hips into Regina's face, desperately wanting her release.

"Would you like to forfeit, darling?" Regina asked, Emma considered it, right now all she was getting was foreplay with the way Regina was lightly flicking her clit.

"No." She grunted out, she did not want to be the one to tell her parents, sure it was selfish and rude but then again it was Regina who left lipstick marks on her legs and didn't tell her.

Emma grunted as Regina pressed her tongue harder against her clit and moved her head in circles teasingly. Emma internally groaned as she pined for release, damn the rules.

"Regina I want you to fuck me as hard as you can against this shower wall," Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde but when green eyes opened to stare at brown she realized how much the blonde was needing for this.

"So you forfeit?" REgina pulled back, rocking onto her haunches. Emma groaned and leaned forward, putting a finger under the brunette's chin and pulling her up to meet her lips. Emma kissed the woman desperately, when she pulled back panting she didn't wait to nod.

"Fuck me with whatever the hell you want just get me to come." Regina smirked and looked at the blonde with fire in her eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." Regina put her arms around Emma's torso and lifted her to push her up against the shower wall. Emma's long legs wrapped around Regina's waist and without waiting any longer Regina thrust three fingers deeply in and out of the blonde.

"Fuck yes!" Emma shouted, her head rolled back as she body moved with Regina's hand, slamming back against the wall. Regina grunted as she increased her pace, then she quickly pulled her hand out and began quickly rubbing Emma's clit.

"Oh my god, yes!" Emma yelled, her body twitching uncontrollably and spasming with pleasure as her sensitive bud was rubbed until she came, and even then Regina rubbed it for a few moments longer.

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's neck softly as she held up the spasming blonde. Emma's arms were wrapped tight around Regina's torso, their breasts rubbing together as Regina propped herself up with her arms.

"Was it worth forfeit, dear?" Regina asked, feeling how her own voice was getting hoarse from screaming earlier the same way she knew Emma's would be soon. Emma nodded and pressed her dripped center against Regina's stomach.

"Every minute."


End file.
